


Making Wishes

by must_be_mythtaken



Category: Vurt - Jeff Noon
Genre: Birthday, Gen, questionable slang, sad cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_mythtaken/pseuds/must_be_mythtaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I made a wish. Want to know if it came true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Wishes

Des came grinning into the flat, a crumpled paper bag clutched to her chest. Beetle had been out all day, so I’d had the place to myself for hours, with nothing but the latest issue of Game Cat to keep me company. Barely a month after moving out, and she still had that gleam in her eye, making me think maybe everything really would be better. Making me wish now I had something more than a memory of that gleam.

 

“Scribb! You been in here all day?” She ruffled my hair, her fingers lingering on my head for just a bit longer than they should, but I wasn’t complaining. Contact felt good, but I scowled at her all the same.

“Nowhere to go, is there?” Dropped the magazine onto the table, leaning back on just two chair legs. She pouted, and who was I to keep frowning in response to that?

“Scribble…” She sighed and dragged me up from the table by my arm. “You’re so daft. Now get out, I’ve got a surprise planned.” I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off. “And don’t say it’s not a surprise if I tell you about it!” That girl knew me too well.

 

Not knowing where else to go, I drifted into my room, getting a few words down on the ledger of those days. Like I knew I’d want to remember all of it, like maybe it was all some kind of adventure. Next thing I remember, there was a slamming of the front door, and there was the Beetle, home from a long day at work.

 

Yeah, right, like any of us had ever done an honest day’s work.

 

“Where’s Scribble?” I could just make out their voices, filtering through the thin walls. You’d think we had no secrets back then.

“Go find him yourself, Bee.”

“What’re you making in there, huh?” 

“None of your business. Shove off!”  
 

I switched off the monitor, right before Bee came barging in, careful to keep the words a secret.  

“You never change, Scribb.” 

“Hey, Bee. So where’s Ruby?” Seemed strange to see him, home without the girl on his arm. There was always someone. 

“Girl pitched a fit, says I don’t respect her enough.” He shrugged, not a care in the world. Guess she hadn’t been anyone special, and me starting to wonder if he saw anyone as special. 

“Don’t seem too upset.” 

He smirked, and I started to get the feeling he and the sister were in on some joke I didn’t know, with her in the kitchen cooking up some surprise, and Beetle hiding something. But was that really that uncommon? “Come on, she’s got to be done by now.”  
 

He grabbed my arm, same as Desdemona, pulling me up from my seat and leaving me to follow him into the living room, and I followed, just like always, chasing his shirttails.

“Surprise!” She threw her arms around me from behind, but that wasn’t the only surprise. There on the table, a small sort of cake. Nothing fancy, no frosting, but in my eyes it may as well have been as fine as what the queen herself gets on the royal birthday. 

“Des…where the fuck did you get strawberries? Can’t be real ones…” 

She squeezed me extra tight, right before letting go, then pushed me toward the table. “Make a wish! It’s your birthday, silly.”

  
   
Of course. I’d forgotten. Again.

  
   
Bee smirked at me from where he’d lounged down into an armchair. “How does it feel to be legal, Scribble-baby?”  
   
“Fuck you, Bee.” No real malice in it.  
   
“Scribble! Make your wish! There’s wax getting on the strawberries.” That pout again, that I never could say no to.

  
   
So I made a wish. Want to know if it came true?  
   
Too bad. Some secrets I got to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my precious losers to be happy. I feel like I never get enough of them when I'm reading Vurt so I keep writing and writing about them in hopes that it will feel like the real thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
